El Dolor del pasado
by Carito Uchiha
Summary: Itachi Uchiha pide un deseo ¿Acaso será concedido? ¿Podrá cambiar lo que que ocurrió? A el le fue concedido el poder tener una vida diferente, el único que recordara esto sera el y nadie más ¿Acaso podrá olvidar el pasado y continuar con su vida? ¿Lograra cambiar su destino o se repetirá todo de nuevo?
1. Piloto

**El Dolor del pasado**

Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy uno de los más temidos y poderosos shinobis que ha pisado el mundo ninja. Soy esa clase de genios que nacen cada cierto tiempo ¿Por qué tenía que ser un genio? Yo no lo pedí oka-san me dijo que a pesar de ser un gran shinobi era demasiado gentil, supongo que tenía razón. Soy demasiado gentil para ser un shinobi y demasiado bueno para no serlo… otu-san siempre estuvo orgulloso de mi, al final me lo dijo, a pesar de que nuestros ideales y personalidades sean tan distintas y choquen entre sí, sé que al final los dos pensábamos lo mismo… PROTEGER A SASUKE UCHIHA, mi otouto, siempre admirándome, amándome y envidiando que tuviera la atención de otu-san.

Pero al asesinar a todo mi clan para proteger a la aldea, a los niños no nacidos, al honor del clan Uchiha y principalmente a Sasuke, todo ese amor que el sentía hacía mí se desvaneció y fue suplantado por odio y dolor, el honor que había ganado gracias a mis proezas desapareció… solo quedo el deshonor, a los ojos del mundo yo era un desertor y termine entrando a la famosa organización Akatsuki, no porque en realidad fuera un desertor, yo siempre eh amado Konoha.

Yo personalmente le dije al Hokage le dije que me uniría a esa organización, pero a cambio quería asegurarme que Sasuke estaría seguro. Él acepto, pero le pedí que Sasuke jamás sepa la verdad, él no debe saberla, debe dirigir su odio a mi aunque eso me esté matando, todo sea por el bien de Konoha y… Sasuke.

Sé que todo esto termino así gracias a Danzo, al robarle el ojo a Shisui Uchiha hubiera sido el detonante para causar una revuelta y no solo eso, posiblemente la gran cuarta guerra shinobi, pero antes de que lo supieran Shisui me entrego su ojo izquierdo y se suicidó… desde ese momento desperté un nuevo poder, era… el Mangekyou Sharingan, los mismos ojos que tenía Shisui, aunque mi genjutsu no se compara con su kotomatsukami.

Yo sé que fui nombrado uno de los mejores shinobis no solo porque haya sido un genio, sino por el hecho de poder leer los sentimientos y anticipar lo que piensa el oponente, eso es lo que me convierte en un letal oponente.

Me entere que Orochimaru trato de destruir Konoha y que asesino a Sarutobi… tuve que hacer acto de presencia, sé que Danzo aprovecharía eso para asesinar a Sasuke, nadie tocara a Sasuke mientras yo viva… siempre te protegeré otouto, aunque tú me odies yo siempre te amare.

-Vamonos Itachi, se hace tarde- sé que ya es tarde, pero quiero seguir pensando.

-…- no conteste a propósito, obviamente lo escuche, aunque sé que seguirá molestando con esto, así es Kisame.

-Itachi, sabes bien que el líder nos dará un largo sermón, deja de estar pensando en tonterías-

-hmp, vamonos-

-Al fin, será mejor apresurarnos-

No puedo evitar pensar que si yo fuera un ninja cualquiera de la aldea, estaría disfrutando de una cálida familia… aunque si no hubiera nacido al menos como un Uchiha cualquiera tal vez, solo tal vez Shisui hubiera detenido todo.

Aunque si nada de esto hubiera pasado, seguiría siendo Itachi Uchiha ninja de la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, tal vez ayudaría para asesinar a los de Akatsuki, entrenaría con Sasuke y todo sería normal, quisiera… no desearía que todo fuera como antes. Sé que es imposible que se cumpla mi deseo, yo no soy nadie para pedirlo y no hay nadie que me lo pueda cumplir… al menos sé que Sasuke se encuentra bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero me dejen reviews, posiblemente sea una historia larga… nwn espero les agrade. Algunos capítulos serán en tercer persona y otros en primera **


	2. capitulo 1

**El dolor del pasado**

**Capítulo 1: Deseo… ¿Cumplido?**

Itachi habría los ojos lentamente, el sol le llegaba directamente a la cara, dejo sus ojos semi abiertos y miro alrededor…

Itachi: *bien es mi habitación… ¡¿Mi habitación?! ¡¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?! Esto debe ser un sueño… es imposible que yo… Itachi Uchiha asesino del clan Uchiha se encuentre en… en la casa principal Uchiha, además sigo siendo un ninja renegado… esto… esto es imposible… a menos que…* ¿Regrese en él tiempo?

?: Eso es imposible Uchiha-san, además de que es absurdo.

Itachi: (Saco su katana que se encontraba en la mesita de noche) ¿Quién eres?

?: Uchiha- san baje la katana, yo soy un ángel, mi nombre es Kimari.

Era un joven ángel que aparentaba no más de 25 máximo 28 años aunque de seguro debía tener miles de años ¿no?, de negros cabellos, facciones finas y delicadas, podría decirse que tenía un parecido increíble a cualquier Uchiha, grandes alas blancas y una túnica blanca con un listón dorado en la cintura.

Itachi: ¿Un ángel? Pero entonces… Tú sabes por qué estoy en la casa principal Uchiha ¿cierto Kimari-san?

Kimari: así es Uchiha-san, yo se la razón por la que usted se encuentra en este lugar.

Itachi: entonces Kimari-san ¿Por qué me encuentro aquí? Yo sé que soy un criminal, el cual asesino a todo su clan por el solo hecho de querer el poder (su mirada se oscureció, como si no tuviera vida), ¿Por qué regresaría a este tiempo?

Kimari: hay Uchiha-san ¿Cree que nos puede ocultar la verdadera razón del porque hizo eso?

Itachi: yo… yo quería poder, solo buscaba eso, no hay ninguna razón oculta.

Kimari: Uchiha-san será mejor que deje de mentir, se el porqué de todo lo que hizo, sé que usted solo quería proteger Konoha y a su hermano menor Sasuke-san

Itachi se quedó sorprendido, bueno era obvio que debía saberlo, después de todo era un ángel, aunque también le sorprendió el de que a su hermano menor lo llamara con un honorífico, así que decidió preguntarle.

Itachi: ¿Por qué los honoríficos?

Kimari: la razón es porque yo soy el ángel encargado de todos los Uchihas.

Itachi: ahora entiendo el parecido que tiene con nosotros, pero sigo sin comprender el porque me regresaron a este lugar…

Kimari: es porque te lo mereces Uchiha-san

Itachi: Pero no eh hecho nada especial, solo eh hecho lo que creí correcto.

Kimari: no seas tan modesto Uchiha-san, salvaste a Konoha de una guerra interna la cual hubiera causado la gran cuarta guerra ninja, salvaste a miles de vidas, incluso te integraste como un espía en la organización de Akatsuki, todo por Sasuke-san y por Konoha, tu más que nadie merece ser feliz con una segunda oportunidad, escuchamos tu deseo y lo hemos cumplido.

Itachi: pero, yo no pedí nada, todo lo hice por el bien de mi hermano y la aldea, jamás para ser recompensado.

Kimari: eso lo sé bien Uchiha-san, pero todos los ángeles, entre ellos me encontraba yo y Kami-sama decidimos que tú te lo merecías, siempre piensas en los demás antes de que en ti, esta segunda oportunidad es para que puedas lograr todo lo que jamás pudiste, por cierto tu madre está a punto de subir, solo recuerda que todo esto es antes de que ocurriera lo de la masacre, antes de que Danzo le robara el ojo a Shisui, aun estas a tiempo de arreglar todo… esto es… mucho… antes… de todo… suerte Uchiha-san.

En ese momento el ángel se desvaneció dejando completamente solo a Itachi, él se sentó en su cama tratando de asimilar todo, era todo… tan confuso ¿Por qué le habían dado una segunda oportunidad? Es decir, claro que lo entendía pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderle, aun así se encontraba en shock.

En ese instante escucho los pasos de su madre a lo lejos, pero "silenciosamente" escucho los pequeños pasos de su hermano menor, del pequeño Sasuke. Debía tener 7 años, todo era tan irrealista y a la vez realista, era un verdadero sueño, bueno tenía que disfrutarlo ¿verdad? Antes de que Sasuke entrara Itachi se hizo el dormido y se volvió a recostar, justo después de taparse Sasuke entro sigilosamente, tratando de evitar despertar a su hermano mayor. Entonces al ver que no "despertaba" se puso en posición y salto encima de él, pero al último segundo Itachi se movió haciendo que chocara contra su futón y se golpeara la frente.

Sasuke: niisan! Estabas despierto, no se vale (mientras decía esto se sobaba la frente y hacía puchero)

Itachi: (sonrió) será mejor que bajemos o mama se molestara.

Sasuke: está bien, por cierto niisan ¿Hoy podrías dejarme en la escuela y luego venir por mí?

Itachi: ¿Por qué Sasuke ocurrió algún problema, alguien te molesta?

Sasuke: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Lo que ocurre es que… bueno… yo… tal vez… bueno…yo…

Itachi: ¿Si? (lo miro paternalmente)

Sasuke: bueno… yo mencione que niisan era genial y quería que te conocieran.

Itachi: jaja ¿Solamente era eso? Está bien, iré a dejarte y a recogerte, pero primero tenemos que ir a desayunar.

Sasuke: está bien niisan.

Así Sasuke e Itachi se dispusieron a bajar en lo que su madre había ido por su delantal. Ellos se encontraban bajando felizmente por las escaleras, al bajar giraron a la derecha entrando en la cocina en donde ya se encontraba su padre sentado leyendo el periódico. Fugaku se le quedo observando a Itachi y luego regreso a su lectura.

Itachi: *Estoy seguro que me pedirá algo* ¿Ocurre algo padre?

Fugaku: No, nada en absoluto, aunque quiero pedirte algo.

Itachi: *lo sabía* Claro padre, ¿Qué es?

Fugaku: quiero que después de desayunar me acompañes a la policía, hay un caso muy difícil que nadie ha podido resolver y quisiera que lo vieras.

Sasuke volteo a ver a su hermano mayor.

Sasuke: *De seguro ira con papa y me dirá "Lo siento Sasuke será para la próxima" y jamás lo cumple hn(es como un quejido)*

Itachi: lo siento padre pero prometí acompañar a Sasuke a su escuela, será después de dejarlo.

Fugaku dirigió una mirada a su hijo menor haciendo que ese se hundiera en su lugar y bajara la mirada.

Fugaku: Itachi, sabes que es más importante el caso que…

Itachi ni siquiera dejo que su padre terminara lo que intentaba decir.

Itachi: no padre, para mí no hay nada más importante que Sasuke (volteo a ver a Sasuke), el siempre será mi adorado hermano menor.

Itachi dirigió su mano a la cabeza de su pequeño hermano y lo despeino haciendo que se sonrojara, en esos momentos Sasuke se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, su hermano mayor lo acompañaría a su escuela y no solo eso, ¡lo había preferido a él antes que a nada! Para él este día era más que perfecto.

Fugaku se encontraba totalmente sorprendido, Itachi jamás le había cancelado nada, incluso rompía sus promesas con Sasuke a causa suya, entonces ¿Por qué repentinamente había cambiado? Eso era realmente extraño, aunque por alguna razón Fugaku sintió que su hijo era diferente al de ayer, se veía más maduro, parecía más relajado que antes; en ese momento de felicidad y enojo (solo de parte de Fugaku) Mikoto regreso a la cocina con un delantal puesto y su cabello amarrado y se dispuso a cocinar.

Mikoto: vaya ¿Por qué esa cara tan alegre mí bebe?

Sasuke: ¡Mama! No me digas bebe ya esto yendo a la academia.

Mikoto: no importa cuánto crezcas, siempre serás mi bebe.

Sasuke: hm (inflo sus cachetes y volteo a otro lado)

Mikoto se apresuró a hacerles el desayuno a sus adorados hombres, así al terminar comieron amenamente, aunque el ambiente se sentía un poco pesado por el patriarca de la familia. Al terminar Sasuke se paró rápidamente y comenzó a jalar a Itachi de la manga.

Sasuke: ¡Vamos niisan apresúrate!

Itachi: no hay prisa Sasuke, déjame terminar mi desayuno en paz.

Mikoto: a donde se dirigen ustedes dos jovencitos.

Sasuke: niisan prometió acompañarme a la academia

Mikoto: Oh, Sasuke aún quedan 20 minutos, deja que tu hermano coma bien.

Sasuke: está bien hn (se cruzó de brazos y se sentó de chinito alado de su hermano)

Itachi observo de reojo a Sasuke y luego a su padre, los dos estaban de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, sin duda alguna Sasuke era idéntico a su padre en personalidad, pero de aspecto era como su madre, él también se parecía a su madre, pero su personalidad ¿De quién la heredo? Supuso que de algún antepasado calmado.

Itachi termino su último pedazo y se paró, haciendo que automáticamente Sasuke se parara junto a él y se dirigieron a la salida no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre y despedirse de su padre.

Sasuke: ¡vamos niisan, le mostrare a Naruto que mi hermano es genial!

Itachi: *Naruto Uzumaki, así que ese día que lo rechace me lo iba a mostrar, que coincidencia* ¿Naruto?

Sasuke: si, él es mi mej… (en ese momento se sonrojo) es decir él es mi rival, aunque yo siempre le gano en todo.

Itachi: Sasuke

Sasuke: ¿ocurre algo niisan?

Itachi: Sasuke, debes atesorar a tus amigos y no ser tan arrogante

Sasuke: eso lo se niisan

Itachi: muy bien Sasuke (sonrió y lo despeino)

Itachi y Sasuke iban caminando lentamente por Konoha hacía la academia. Sasuke volteo a los lados y observo que las chicas adolescentes observaban a su hermano mayor, ¿Por qué todas las niñas estaban locas? No lo entendía aunque al pareces a su hermano le incomodaba ya que se encontraba un poco rojo.

Sasuke: *bien espero que Shisui-san este donde le dije que estará*este niisan yo me preguntaba si los padres de Naruto estaban de viaje… jamás los eh visto ¿Crees que me los presente?

Itachi se frenó en seco haciendo que Sasuke lo volteara a ver desconcertadamente.

Sasuke: ¿dije algo malo niisan?

Itachi no sabía que contestarle, es decir ¿Cómo explicarle a tu hermano menor que los padres de su mejor amigo están muertos y que jamás podrá conocerlos? Itachi se hinco a la altura de su hermano y puso una mano en su hombro, causando así varios -¡Kya!- de parte de las chicas que observaban la escena con amor y ternura, para ellas el hermano perfecto era sin duda Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi: Sasuke, sé que eres aun pequeño para comprenderlo, pero debes saber que Naruto ha tenido una infancia realmente difícil, tan difícil que no podrías imaginártelo.

Sasuke: pero… pero él siempre está sonriendo y haciendo bromas

Itachi: Sasuke ¿Alguna vez has visto que alguien del pueblo le dirija una sonrisa?

Sasuke: ahora que lo dices, siempre eh visto que lo rechazan, pero no entiendo porque (frunce el ceño) todos lo rechazan y eh visto que lo tratan mal, cuando ocurre eso me dan ganas de golpearlos

Itachi: (sonríe) realmente eres una buena persona, quiero que ustedes sean amigos ¿está bien?

Sasuke: niisan (frunce el ceño) yo bueno… (se sonroja) Naruto es mi mejor amigo (esquiva la mirada de su hermano)

Itachi: eso lo sé, será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya casi inician tus clases.

Itachi se incorporó y siguió caminando hacía la academia. Cuando ya se encontraban al frente justo a tiempo, Itachi observo que un grupo de niñas observaban a su hermano y después de darse cuenta de que se encontraba alguien a su lado lo empezaron a observar y se sonrojaron al instante.

Itachi: (susurrando) ¿Quiénes son ellas Sasuke?

Sasuke: (volteo a verlas, frunció el ceño y empezó a susurrar) son unas niñas molestas que siempre me siguen.

Niña: Hola Sasuke-kun, todas quisiéramos saber quién es chico que te acompaña.

Sasuke: hmp (se cruzó de brazos) que te importa ino *¡¿Dónde rayos esta Shisui?!*

Itachi: no seas grosero Sasuke, (Sasuke se volteó a un lado al verse regañado por su hermano mientras Itachi sonreía) Yo soy…

En ese momento su presentación se vio interrumpida ya que un kunai le rozo el cachete, aunque no logro ni siquiera tocarlo.

Shisui: vaya siempre estás en guardia Itachi-chan

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron aunque también gritaron de emoción al ver a Itachi-san en acción, no lo conocían muy bien pero si estaba acompañando a Sasuke es que era alguien importante ¿cierto? Además de que había esquivado con suma facilidad el kunai.

Itachi: te eh dicho muchas veces que no me llames Itachi-chan *Shisui… realmente quería volver a verte* (mientras decía eso sonrió y miro con nostalgia a Shisui)

Shisui: no me mires con esos ojos pareciera como si no me hubieras visto en años y apenas nos vimos ayer.

Itachi: tienes razón, pero ¿Por qué me atacaste? Eso es peligroso. *en realidad no te eh visto en 10 años*

En ese momento Sasuke se crispo y abrió enormemente los ojos, si Shisui abría la boca su hermano le daría un sermón.

Shisui: bueno quería pasar un buen rato de entrenamiento como cuando estábamos en la academia.

Itachi: eso sería bueno, quiero ver cuánto has mejorado anciano

Sasuke se quedó realmente sorprendido, jamás había escuchado a su hermano mayor hablar así.

Shisui: bueno si eso quieres Itachi-chan

Itachi sintió una pequeña ola de enfado por su cuerpo, la única persona capaz de hacerlo enojar y hacer que su paciencia se acabara sacándolo así de su estado tranquilo y pacífico era sin duda Shisui Uchiha, su primo-hermano, bueno en realidad solo era su primo* pero él lo consideraba su hermano mayor. Shisui era alguien risueño que le gustaba molestar a la gente, o bueno al menos solo a él. Al parecer a Shisui le parecía realmente divertido sacarlo de quicio y hacerle perder esa paciencia infinita, para él Itachi era un chico sumamente tímido, introvertido, silencioso y educado, realmente no parecía un joven de 13 años era más parecido a un anciano.

Shisui lanzo 2 kunais en dirección a Itachi, el cual las esquivo fácilmente, Shisui sonrió de medio lado y utilizo su sorprendente velocidad con la cual se había ganado el nombre de **Shunshin no Shisui apareciendo repentinamente detrás de Itachi causando sorpresa tanto en Sasuke como en las niñas, Shisui agarro su *** tantō e iba a darle a Itachi, lo que ocasiono que Sasuke abriera los ojos y pusiera cara de preocupación, pero en el último segundo Itachi volteo y detuvo el arma con un kunai, haciendo sonreír de medio lado a Shisui.

Shisui: vaya has mejorado mucho Itachi-chan, antes no podías parar mi golpe *¿Desde cuándo puede pararlo?*.

Itachi: hn ¿Quién crees que soy? Aunque ya has perdido Shisui *Estos años de experiencia no se pierden fácilmente Shisui, tengo ventaja sobre ti*

Shisui: ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

En ese preciso instante, un clon de sombra apareció detrás de Shisui derribándolo y poniendo un kunai en su cuello.

Shisui: bien, bien, me rindo (soltó el tantō que sostenía y subió las manos en son de paz)

Itachi sonrió y deshizo el clon; le tendió la mano a Shisui ayudándole a levantarse.

Shisui: a todo esto, (se empezó a sacudir) ¿Cuándo hiciste ese clon?

Itachi: (sonrió de medio lado) ¿Creíste que no me di cuenta de tu presencia? Venias siguiéndonos desde la mansión Uchiha.

Shisui: bueno, pensé que no te darías cuenta de eso *Itachi se ha vuelto demasiado bueno en poco tiempo ¿Habrá ocurrido algo?*…

Sasuke: ¡Eso fue increíble niisan!

Todas las niñas voltearon a ver a Sasuke y luego a Itachi… ¿habían escuchado bien? ¿Le había dicho niisan? Eso quiere decir que… que…

Ino: ¡¿Son hermanos?!

Itachi, Shisui y Sasuke voltearon a ver a la pequeña niña.

Itachi: (sonríe) él y yo (señala a Sasuke y a sí mismo) somos hermanos, en cambio, él y yo (señala a Shisui y a sí mismo) somos primos, aunque aún no me eh presentado mi nombre es…

Naruto: ¡SASUKEEE!

Naruto se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa plantada en su cara y alzaba las manos agitándolas saludando a su amigo.

Shisui: ¿Quién es el?

Sasuke: ¿Naruto?

Naruto observo a las dos personas alado de Sasuke, uno era un poco parecido a Sasuke, bueno al menos en los ojos, el otro era totalmente diferente… ¿Serán familiares de él? Dijo que traería a su hermano pero… ¡¿Cuál de los dos era su hermano?!

Naruto: ¿Cuál… Cuál de los dos es tu hermano?

Sasuke volteo y observo a su primo y luego a su hermano.

Sasuke: él (señalo a Itachi)

Naruto observo de pies a cabeza a Itachi haciéndolo sonrojar un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a ser observado, más bien él era el que observaba a las personas, de pronto Naruto puso una cara muy seria, pareciera como si supiera todo acerca de él… Acaso él… ¿sabía todo? No, es decir era imposible… ¿oh no?

Itachi: ¿Qué ocurre?

Naruto: mmm… ¿Seguro es tu hermano Sasuke? (observo a Sasuke y se cruzó de brazos)

Sasuke: ¡claro que es mi hermano!

Naruto: no se parecen en nada (asintió 3 veces) hn tu eres un gruñón y tu hermano es demasiado calmado.

Sasuke: (se le resalto la vena) ¡cállate! ¡Él es mi hermano y punto!

Itachi: tranquilo Sasuke (sonríe), Naruto-chan, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha un gusto conocerte (le extiende la mano y sonríe)

Naruto abrió un poquito los ojos y observo con cuidado la mano de Itachi, era la primera vez que alguien le extendía la mano y lo saludaba cordialmente.

Naruto: mu… mucho gusto! Dattebayo! (sonrió alegremente y agarro su mano)

En ese momento la campana sonó y todos comenzaron a irse hacia sus aulas.

Sasuke: te dije que mi hermano era genial

Naruto: ¡Sí que lo es! Hey en la salida ¿quieres ir a comer ramen? Yo invito

Sasuke: hmp que molesto, mejor ven a mi casa

Naruto: ¿Enserio? ¡Claro que iré dattebayo!

Itachi sonrió al verlos tan alegres, en estos momentos él era el único que podía arreglar todo, no le robaría esa felicidad a su hermano. Shisui lo empezó a observar, Itachi se veía diferente, se veía aún más maduro que antes además de que ya no tenía esa aurea de incertidumbre y nerviosismo además de pesadez e impotencia. Algo había ocurrido… la cosa era ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido?

Shisui: hey Itachi (lo miro seriamente)

Itachi: ¿ocurre algo?

Shisui: eso mismo iba yo a preguntar, te vez extraño ¿ocurre algo?

Itachi: (sonrió) sabía que a ti no te lo podría ocultar, será mejor que vayamos a la cascada después de resolver el caso con mi padre, tengo algo muy importante que decirte (lo miro serio)

Shisui: (asintió) bien nos vemos luego.

Shisui se fue rápidamente mientras Itachi iba hacia el distrito Uchiha a encontrarse con su padre. Esa mañana habría muchas explicaciones pero ¿Cómo empezaría a contarle sin que parezca un loco? Bueno se lo podría mostrar todo con algún genjutsu, si eso estaría bien si no ya pensaría en algo mejor.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Explicaciones, invitado y ¿Quién es esa pequeña?"**

Nota: casi no puse palabras en japonés, asi como mama o papa pero bueno creo que me quedo bastante bien.

*Se que Shisui no es realmente su primo, pero eh leído otras historias donde los ponen como primos entonces me dije ¿Por qué yo no debería ponerlos? Además me encanta su relación.

**Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante :v lo puse en japonés porque se lee y escucha mas chingon xD

***El tantō es un arma corta de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm

Se que en el anime a Sasuke y a Naruto no los ponen como amigos desde pequeños pero aquí si lo son :v es que se ven mas kawaii verdad?

Creo que aún no explico el porqué de mi ausencia pero recientemente eh tenido que estar estudiando TTnTT para mis miles de exámenes, primero el de inglés de certificación (si me certifique en KET, me falta PET y luego otro pero no se el nombre), luego un parcial parecido a él examen de ENLACE, luego los pinches exámenes de fin de año de 50 preguntas (TTnTT me retuerzo en el suelo en un lago de mis lágrimas, si un LAGO) y para acabarla el examen del COMIPEMS! (Comisión Metropolitana de Instrucciones Públicas de Educación Media Superior por si quieren saber las siglas :v) Malditos maestros culeros! Son unos HDP TTnTT y es aquí cuando me digo PORQUE NO NACI SIENDO UNA GENIO COMO ITACHI?! UwU aunque de hecho ya me falta uno de 50 y acabo de hacer el de Comipems uwu


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Explicaciones, invitado y ¿Quién es esa pequeña?**

Itachi para ir más veloz fue saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar al barrio Uchiha, se paró justo enfrente de la policía militar Konoha, rápidamente entro y observo que su padre se encontraba hablando con alguien mientras en su mano derecha tenía unos documentos, de seguro eran referentes al tema que quería tratar su padre, tendría que llamar su atención de alguna manera mientras terminara más rápido mejor, así iría más rápido con Shisui y le explicaría todo, entonces decidió carraspear. Fugaku volteo junto con otro Uchiha que no lograba recordar el nombre o más que nada no lograba identificar su rostro –Itachi que bueno que llegaste, él es Tekka Uchiha y es el que ha tratado de resolver el caso- su padre señalo al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

Tekka observo a Itachi un poco enfadado, ¿Cómo es que un niño como él pudiera resolver el caso, el cual, él aún no había resuelto? Era simplemente imposible aunque fuera un prodigio.

-Bueno Itachi-chan, espero que podamos resolverlo- mientras lo decía se encontraba realmente enfadado.

Itachi observo a Tekka, su pelo era negro y corto y aunque se pareciera mucho a su padre tenía un lunar en su frente, aunque su mirada arrogante le molestaba de sobremanera.

-Así será Tekka-san, primero quiero saber de qué es el asunto a tratar-

Tekka chasqueo la lengua mientras Fugaku fue por los documentos. Al llegar Fugaku le entrego los documentos a su hijo. Itachi comenzó a leerlos rápidamente, él ya había resuelto ese caso hace años, lo volvería hacer en menos tiempo. Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

–Por lo que leí acerca del caso el culpable debe tener algún fetiche con las cosas pequeñas, por lo que debe de ser alguien que le agraden los niños en exageración… puede que sea Tatsumi*, su forma de actuar en estos días ha resultado más extraña de lo normal, en especial cuando mencionan a alguno de los niños desaparecidos- mientras tanto Fugaku sonrió con orgullo, ese era su hijo, siempre observando a la gente, y bueno Tekka parecía molesto ¿Cómo es que ese mocoso lo había resuelto en un momento? Bueno ese mocoso solo estaba especulando, no era posible que fuera Tatsumi, es decir ese señor se había puesto como voluntario para buscarlos y aportar información… rayos que estúpido, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? el señor Tatsumi siempre había estado presente cuando desaparecían los niños, es más era el primero en llegar. Eso era extraño, pero nunca lo tomo en cuenta. Ese maldito mocoso, pero aún estaban en especulaciones, podría ser que alguien más fuera el culpable.

–No hay pruebas de que él sea el culpable entonces ¿Porque estas tan seguro de que el culpable es Tatsumi?- Tekka sonrió de medio lado y con superioridad subió su mentón y se irguió, aun así Itachi no se intimido

–Cualquiera que lo viera sabría que es el culpable ¿Acaso no lo ve Tekka-san? Será mejor que lo vayan a buscar, al parecer se ha estado preparando para escapar, padre si me lo permites tengo asuntos que tratar con Shisui- Fugaku asintió e Itachi desapareció en una nueve de humo. Mientras tanto Fugaku junto con un muy enfadado Tekka se dirigieron con un escuadrón hacía la casa del señor Tatsumi, al llegar encontraron que efectivamente pensaba irse, revisaron toda la casa y encontraron a los niños gracias a dios sanos y a salvo, así que decidieron regresarlos con sus respectivas familias.

Mientras tanto Itachi se dirigía hacia el bosque en el lugar acordado con Shisui, esta vez se aseguraría de proteger a todos, no iba a fallar, no podía, él sabía con antelación todo lo que ocurriría en esos meses, esta segunda oportunidad que le habían entregado jamás la desperdiciaría… nunca, no podía, simplemente tenía que lograrlo, no soportaría matar a su familia, no de nuevo. Al llegar observo que Shisui se encontraba sentado meditando mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero al sentir la cálida y calmada presencia de Itachi abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que le sonreía, Itachi le correspondió la sonrisa ¿hace cuánto tiempo no le sonreía a Shisui? Era demasiado sin duda alguna.

–Bien, te eh estado esperando ¿qué es lo que ocurre Itachi?- Shisui se puso mortalmente serio, sabía que algo grande ocurría al ver la mirada sombría de Itachi, tal vez… tal vez la rebelión se había adelantado.

–Itachi ¿acaso… acaso la rebelión se ha adelantado?-

-Tranquilo Shisui, no ha pasado nada, la rebelión aún no se encuentra en proceso, no te preocupes- después de decirlo suspiro y sonrió con verdadera alegría, de verdad había extrañado a Shisui.

–hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba contigo-

Shisui lo observo atentamente ¿había escuchado bien?–pero si apenas ayer hablamos antes de que te fueras muy preocupado… a menos que ¡¿Hiciste un viaje en el tiempo y eres el Itachi de otro era?!-

A Itachi se le resbalo una gotita al estilo anime y rió con energía –eso es imposible, pero si, soy un Itachi diferente al de ayer, porque del tiempo en el que vengo, hace 10 años que no nos vemos ni hablamos, para mí esto paso hace 10 años… todo lo que tú vives y lo que el Itachi de este tiempo vive, yo ya lo viví hace 10 años, Shisui lo que quiero decir es que me dieron una oportunidad para arreglar todo- Shisui lo observo como si estuviera haciendo una broma, pero luego cambio a una expresión seria y al final a una de asombro, por que nunca pero NUNCA Itachi haría una broma de este tipo, jamás. Es más estaba seguro de que es su corta vida jamás había hecho una broma.

–¿Me tratas de decir que vas a arreglar todo? Itachi, no dudo que me digas la verdad, pero bueno tú mismo debes saber que es difícil de creer, bueno es decir claro que te creo, pero necesito pruebas y necesito saber qué fue lo que ocurrió en tu tiempo como para que no me hayas visto en 10 años y hayas tenido que viajar-

Itachi bajo el rostro triste con la mirada ensombrecida y los hombros se le bajaron con pesimismo, en ese momento Shisui entendió el porque no lo había visto.

–oh así que morí ¿No es así? Estoy seguro de que esa es la única manera en la que no me hubieras visto en 10 años, pero eso no sería una razón como para que tú vinieras a esta época, a menos que… ¿La rebelión ocasiono una guerra en Konoha?-

Itachi negó con la cabeza y suspiro –Esto sería largo si te lo contara desde el inicio, además necesito que me acompañes con el Hokage, quiero que él me ayude con lo que planeo hacer para arreglar todo, será mejor que te lo muestre en un genjutsu-

Itachi activo su mangekyou sharingan y le mostró todo a Shisui. Al acabar, Shisui tenía activado su sharingan, pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, ¿Por todo eso había sufrido Itachi? no podía creerlo, había sufrido demasiado y él lo había abandonado… había preferido la muerte en vez de ayudarlo, dios había sido tan egoísta dejándolo solo, ¡solamente tenía 13 años! Pero esta vez se aseguraría de no abandonarlo, estaría a su lado. Se borró las lágrimas y desactivo su sharingan.

–Itachi, nuestro primer objetivo debe ser danzo, al robarme mi ojo ocasiono todo eso-

Itachi asintió y luego sonrió –Shisui, no debes sentirte culpable, después de todo tome el camino más fácil pero más duro, esta vez no le robare su infancia a Sasuke, debemos hablar con el tercero-

Shisui sonrió de medio lado, a veces creía que Itachi era demasiado listo como para tener 13 años, bueno por algo era un genio. Itachi sintió una paz enorme, jamás pensó que contar algo como eso le quitaría un peso de encima, de verdad había extrañado hablar con él.

–Hey Shisui, ya casi es la hora en la que sale mi hermano, será mejor apresurarnos, además con él vendrá el hijo del cuarto, ese niño es alguien especial-

Shisui observo seriamente a Itachi, bueno que hablara de alguien así era… bueno lo entendía, por lo que le había mostrado era alguien que no se rendía, eso le agradaba –Esta bien, será mejor apurarnos, luego hablaremos con el tercero- Shisui sonrió de medio lado –Pero solo quiero aclarar algo Itachi- todo esto lo decía mientras lo agarraba del brazo ya que se había preparado para irse –Yo asesinare a Danzo- Itachi sonrió y asintió. Juntos se encaminaron hacía la academia, aún faltaba como una media hora, pero Itachi jamás llega tarde a ningún lado, en especial si tenía que ir por su hermano.

Cuando llegaron decidieron pararse en la salida de la academia junto al árbol, decidieron esperar los minutos que les sobraban mientras hablaban sobre lo que decidirían para evitar la masacre. Itachi sentía paz como en muchos años no la había sentido, realmente esos 10 años le había hecho falta Shisui. Itachi observo detenidamente a su primo que para él era como un hermano.

–Shisui realmente me hiciste falta en estos años- mientras lo decía tenía una media sonrisa y sus ojos se veían brillosos, Shisui sonrió y lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho.

–niisan a mí nunca me abrazas- los dos se soltaron y observaron a un pequeño Sasuke alado de un extrañado Naruto. – ¡Hey Sasuke! abracémonos- mientras decía eso Naruto abrió grande los brazos mientras sonreía jovial, Itachi y Shisui observaron divertidos ante la escena –no nos daremos un abrazo dobe- Sasuke se sonrojo y se volteo fingiendo enfado –Que malo eres Sasuke… y ¡¿A quién llamas dobe, Teme?!- mientras decía eso Naruto cambio de un puchero a enfado con el puño en alto hacía Sasuke –Pues a quien más aparte de ti, dobe- Shisui se encontraba realmente entretenido.

–Sasuke, esa no es forma de tratar a un amigo- al parecer el único adulto aquí era Itachi para poner alto, a pesar de que Shisui era el mayor, Sasuke lo volteo a ver entre enfadado y avergonzado.

–pero niisan…- Sasuke trato de rebatir más Itachi no lo dejo continuar –Sasuke, son amigos y deben tratarse con respeto- todo esto lo decía mientras le revolvía el cabello, Sasuke sonrió ante el tacto y volteo a ver a Naruto entre sonriendo y enojado –está bien do… Naruto, dame un abrazo- mientras lo decía Naruto aulló de alegría y se lanzó a Sasuke y lo tiro al piso, Shisui se destornilló de risa mientras Itachi sonreía de medio lado y veía a lo lejos a una pequeña niña espiando todo, de seguro era alguna admiradora de su hermano, pero parecía muy tímida, Shisui lo saco de sus pensamientos diciendo –Pero Itachi, tú y yo no nos respetamos- Sasuke y Naruto ya se encontraban parados mientras los observaban en especial Sasuke, a Itachi se le hincho una vena de coraje ¡¿Cómo le decía eso frente a su hermano al cual le había dicho sobre el respeto entre amigos?! ¡Sin duda Shisui quería morir!

-¿Qué dijiste?- todo esto Itachi lo dijo tan lento y con una mirada bastante sería la cual les heló la sangre, en especial a Shisui el cual no se esperaba esa cara tan sería, tal vez era por los años que vivió solo, como fuere esa cara les hizo tragar a los tres – ¡Nada!- grito nerviosamente Shisui –Eso creí, bien vamonos- todos siguieron a Itachi después de que se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa en el barrio Uchiha.

Naruto iba hablando de cosas banales a Sasuke y aunque ya lo tenía un poco harto debía aceptar que eran bastante graciosas, en especial las bromas que le hacía a las personas que de seguro lo habían visto feo o habían dicho algo en su contra. Shisui iba bastante sonriente mientras observaba a esos pequeños, de alguna forma le recordaban a él y a Itachi de más jóvenes, solo que sin duda él sería Naruto aunque menos sonriente y no era de bromas de lo que él hablaba e Itachi no habría ido refunfuñando y sonriendo de medio lado, más bien lo iría escuchando asintiendo mientras miraba a los lados tratando de ver si no corrían ningún peligro, después de todo su niñez la vivieron en una guerra, Shisui suspiro mientras observo a Itachi el cual se encontraba mortalmente serio, se extrañó de verlo de esa manera.

–Itachi, sabes que estaba bromeando sobre lo de no respetarnos-

Itachi lo observo con un tinte de angustia en toda su cara sería, Shisui dejo de bromear y lo miro seriamente -¿Ocurre algo Itachi?- vio como asentía y en un susurro contesto –desde hace rato dos ambu nos vienen siguiendo y no sé qué es lo que buscan, será mejor tener más cuidado de lo que hablamos y más te vale cuidarte de Danzo, no quiero que robe tu ojo- todo esto lo decía con angustia y un poco de miedo, pero no miedo a morir, miedo porque si en ese momento atacaban su hermano y Naruto se verían envueltos, miedo por el futuro, miedo de saber que todo podría cambiar drásticamente pudiendo provocar de nuevo su doloroso futuro pero pudiendo ser este aun peor que el anterior.

Shisui poso una mano en su hombro mientras le sonreía con calma –Todo saldrá bien Itachi, no dejaré que me lo roben, no quiero arruinar tu segunda oportunidad, será mejor que nos relajemos, solo comamos junto con tu hermano y su amigo- Itachi sonrió aliviado mientras bajaba los hombros sin tener ninguna preocupación o al menos por haber disminuido la presión.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban ajenos a todo lo que ocurría –Sasuke te reto hacer una carrera de aquí a tu casa- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, pero luego lo observo extrañado –Tú no sabes donde vivo Naruto- Naruto sonrió y dijo –Claro que se dónde vives Sasuke, Iruka-sensei me lleva con tus tíos a comprar senbei- Sasuke seguía viéndolo extrañado –Ellos me dijeron dónde vivías, les mencione que eras mi mejor amigo- Sasuke se llenó de colores, mientras Itachi sonreía y Shisui observaba todo con una gran sonrisa, Naruto era sin duda alguna todo lo contrario a Sasuke, era tan enérgico y alegre que te contagiaba a sonreír junto con él, aunque de seguro ocultaba una gran tristeza detrás de esa sonrisa.

–Esta bien, iniciamos a las 3 Naruto, 1…- Naruto y Sasuke se observaron retadoramente -2…- pusieron un pie delante sin dejar de observarse y los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo –¡3!- rápidamente salieron corriendo pero claramente se veía que el más rápido era Naruto, le tomo demasiada ventaja desde el inicio. Itachi y Shisui se sorprendieron enormemente, sin duda alguna era el hijo de la habanera y del rayo amarillo, su velocidad era increíble, Itachi y Shisui se adelantaron a la casa y los esperaron afuera, el que llego primero fue Naruto y tiempo después Sasuke, los dos se encontraban con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y pusieron sus manos en sus rodillas –Na-Naruto ¿Có-mo es que co-rres ta-n rá-pido?- Naruto sonrió de medio lado –no lo sé- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros –Será mejor que entremos- Itachi asintió sonriente mientras entraban a la gran mansión –Mama estamos en casa- dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Uchiha.

Como si fuera arte de magia Mikoto apareció frente a sus hijos con una bella sonrisa.

–oh mis bebes llegaron- en ese momento Sasuke se hizo hacia atrás mientras Mikoto logro agarrar al mayor de los Uchiha, apretándolo fuertemente a su cuerpo y besándolo varias veces, en circunstancias diferentes sin duda alguna Itachi se habría alejado de su sobreprotectora madre, pero hace tanto que no la veía, le era imposible no dejar que lo mimara, se sintió tan nostálgico que correspondió su abrazo casi al instante, por lo que Mikoto se preocupó, separándose de su hijo le toco la frente.

–Oh no tienes fiebre, pensé que te habías enfermado, bueno no importa- rápidamente la señora Uchiha dirigió su mirada a los demás invitados deteniéndose en el pequeño rubio y reconociéndolo al instante como el hijo de su mejor amiga y de uno de los más grandes shinobis que el mundo ninja conoció –Oh así que tú eres el pequeño Naruto-chan ¡un gusto en conocerte! Soy Mikoto Uchiha, madre de Sasuke e Itachi- mientras decía eso Mikoto tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto se sobre salto, ningún adulto lo había tratado como ella a excepción de Iruka, Teiuchi o Ayame, por lo que el pequeño niño simplemente asintió cohibido, Mikoto al verlo en ese estado ensimismado se sintió realmente mal por él, de seguro lo estaba pasando realmente mal por tener al monstruo que destruyo la aldea hace siete años –Oh ¿quieres que te diga un secreto Naruto-chan?- todos los ahí presentes la observaron mientras Naruto asentía un poco inseguro –Te pareces mucho a tu padre en el físico, me recuerdas mucho a él- Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, era la primera vez que le comparaban con su padre –Pero sin duda alguna tienes la personalidad de tu madre, ella era tan parecida a ti- todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa triste pero a la vez con un poco de diversión.

Naruto la observo con una sonrisa y con ojos desbordantes de curiosidad –usted... ¿conoció a mis padres?- Mikoto asintió mientras decía –no solo los conocí, ellos eran mis amigos- Naruto sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegría, ¡Ella podría contarle de sus padres, ella era la respuesta que había estado buscando! -¿Me… me podría hablar de ellos?- sentía tanta emoción que se olvidó de todo lo demás ¡Al fin sabría de sus padres! –Claro, pero primero tenemos que ir a comer, vamos todos a la cocina- todos ahí asentían y entraban lentamente mientras Naruto seguía a Mikoto tan de cerca que podría decirse que se quería pegar a ella, Sasuke nunca pensó que su madre conociera a los padres de Naruto, aunque era algo obvio ya que cada vez que veía a Naruto a Mikoto se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos.

Sasuke volteo a ver a su hermano que sonreía, jamás lo había visto tan relajado como ahora, era un poco extraño pero le agradaba que su hermano estuviera de esa manera. Todos ya dentro de la cocina se sentaron en la mesa que se encontraba puesta, ya que Sasuke había traído a Naruto sin aviar pusieron un plato extra en la mesa. Poco después de que todos se sentaran esperando la comida, entro Fugaku y mientras se dirigía a su lugar, observo a todos los presentes y su mirada se detuvo en Naruto y aunque no lo miro con desprecio tampoco lo miro amablemente, simplemente lo miro como normalmente miraría a Sasuke, así que Naruto se encogió en su lugar, Fugaku desvió su mirada al periódico que había traído consigo.

Mikoto se apresuro y sirvió la comida, como era de esperarse el ambiente era un poco tenso desde que llego el patriarca de la familia, por lo que Shisui harto de eso decidió romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Mikoto-san ¿Si supo que Sasuke va muy bien en la academia?-

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, claro a excepción de Fugaku que seguía leyendo su periódico -Oh, no lo sabía, pero es de esperarse, después de todo es MI hijo- orgullosa, Mikoto sonrió por el logro de su hijo y le revolvió el cabello, Sasuke se avergonzó y Naruto se movió incomodo en su lugar, Mikoto volteo a ver a Naruto -Dime Naruto-chan ¿Vas bien en la escuela?- Naruto se sonrojo mientras negaba con la cabeza -No voy muy bien, pero ¡me va realmente bien en deportes! ¡Soy el mejor en carreras, dattebayo!- mientras dijo eso, una bonita sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, esta ultima frase logro captar la atención de Fugaku, haciendo que apartara su mirada del periódico para observar detenidamente a Naruto, el nunca lo había visto, pero estaba seguro que era hijo de su mejor amigo Minato y de esa molesta pelirroja Kushina, no había duda ella decía algo parecido cuando se emocionaba o enojaba ¿que palabra era? ¿dattebane? Si creo que era esa -Naruto ¿cierto?- Naruto asintió un poco temeroso, todos dirigieron su mirada a Fugaku, en especial Sasuke -¿Cuál es tu apellido?-

-Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, señor- Fugaku lo observo, por el apellido podría ser un camuflaje, pero ¿Quien no sabría que es hijo del Rayo? la única Uzumaki que había era Kushina y era muy sabido por todos que ella y el rayo salían juntos, aunque posiblemente era para protegerlo de los enemigos fuera de la aldea.

-Eres idéntico a tu padre, pero sin duda heredaste la hiperactividad de tu madre- Sasuke, Shisui, Naruto e Itachi se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Usted también conoció a mis padres?-

-Así es, todos los conocen, pero supongo que lo niegan, tu padre era todo un genio, en cambio tu madre era una revoltosa-

-¡Fufaku! no hables así de Kushina-

Mikoto realmente se había enfadado, bueno solo un poco ya que era la verdad, además ella era realmente especial, sin duda alguna.

-Es la verdad hmp-

Naruto se enfado un poco pero si su mama había sido revoltosa, quiere decir que era igual a él. Él se parecía a su madre.

-¿Como... como eran ellos?- mientras preguntaba, Naruto hizo una débil sonrisa hacía ellos.

Todos los presentes de alguna u otra forma se dieron cuenta que detrás de esa débil sonrisa, Naruto tenía ganas de llorar, Sasuke se preguntaba si el padre de Naruto era un genio y su madre según palabras de su padre era como Naruto ¿Porque nadie le habían hablado de ellos? No lo entendía ¿que tenía de malo hablarle de sus padres? Sasuke realmente se encontraba un poco enojado con todos; Itachi observo a todos mientras su mirada se paraba en Naruto, gracias a que le dieron otra oportunidad, Naruto al menos lograría saber de sus padres, estaba seguro de que con ayuda de él y Shisui, Naruto seria un gran hombre, lo presentía. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Jiraiya-san hablar sobre un chico de la profecía, ¿Que tal si resultaba ser Naruto? Sería mejor ayudarlo a seguir el camino del bien y él se encargaría de todo. Mikoto y Fugaku se miraron y luego miraron a Naruto.

Fugaku suspiro y se cruzó de brazos -Tu padre era un genio, de esos que nacen cada cierto tiempo entre los shinobis, incluso diría que Minato pudo haberme vencido fácilmente aunque sea un Uchiha, participar en misiones con él fue algo de lo que me alegro, siempre sabía que hacer en momentos de tensión y a pesar de que siempre se la pasaba sonriendo, en las misiones era frió y calculador; el siempre tuvo las mejores notas de la academia- suspiro enfadado y nostálgico -incluso mejores que las mías, jamás acepte eso mientras el estaba con vida- descruzo sus brazos y bajo la mirada -Creo que nunca le dije que él siempre fue mi mejor amigo- se volteo un poco incomodo al sentir todas las miradas hacia el.

Itachi sintió un poco de tristeza hacia su padre, así que decidió alentarlo -Padre, creo que él lo sabe- Fugaku lo observo -Minato-san siempre fue muy inteligente, era buena persona, creo que muy en el fondo él sabía que tu lo considerabas alguien especial, Minato-san luego venía a la casa y preguntaba por ti, a veces no estabas, pero siempre venía a visitarte ¿o no padre?- Sasuke se le quedo observando, no sabía que su hermano conociera a los padres de Naruto, aunque nunca le pregunto.

-Si, bueno puede que el lo supiera, siempre se encontraba un paso adelante de los demás, aunque cuando se trataba de Kushina, era un manojo de nervios hmp- sonrió de medio lado con burla -sin duda alguna era un caso perdido-

En ese momento Mikoto Uchiha intervino en la conversación mientras Naruto escuchaba con alegría todo lo relatado, sin duda alguna era el mejor día de su vida ¡Sasuke era el mejor!-Recuerdo que Minato era tan amable, caballeroso y guapo- Fugaku frunció el ceño -era tan popular con las chicas y a pesar de que todas querían algo con él- Fugaku frunció aun mas el ceño y Mikoto rodó los ojos -excepto yo, Hana y Kushina, aunque a Hana y a mi nos parecía guapo, debo decir que a Kushina ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta, pero todo cambio cuando él la salvo como todo un príncipe, desde ese momento ellos dos se encontraban siempre juntos, creo que su destino siempre fue ese- Mikoto sonrió con tristeza y en sus hermosos ojos negros se veía el dolor de la perdida -Naruto-chan, se esta haciendo tarde ¿Porque no pasas la noche aquí?- Naruto vio a Mikoto con sorpresa -¿De verdad?- Mikoto asintió con una sonrisa -De seguro a Sasuke también le agrada la idea ¿no es así?- Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa -Naruto, quiero que veas mi habitación, tengo muchos recuerdos de las misiones de Itachi- a Naruto le brillaron los ojos con intensidad -¡Vamos a verlo, dattebayo!- Mikoto sonrió, sin duda alguna la viva imagen de Minato, pero tan igual a Kushina, era una combinación graciosa, antes de que Naruto y Sasuke salieran corriendo hacia la habitación Mikoto los detuvo -Esperen ahí jovencitos, primero hay que preparar todo- Naruto asintió frenéticamente mientras Sasuke se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

-Mama, es demasiado aburrido hacer eso-

-¿De que preparativos habla Mikoto-san?¿que tengo que hacer, dattebayo?-

Mikoto rió divertida al ver lo diferentes que eran, Sasuke era tan caprichoso y engreído, no es que le molestara, su bebe tenía todo lo que el pedía, en cambio Naruto era tan ¿Como decirlo? enérgico y sin duda nada caprichoso, había hecho bien al haber invitado a Naruto a su casa.

-Bien Naruto-chan tenemos que agregar otro colchón a la habitación de Sasuke-

Naruto asintió y siguió a Mikoto a donde se dirigía mientras Sasuke hacía lo mismo sin mucha gana, Itachi sonrió con alegría.

-Itachi, quiero hablar contigo- volteo a ver a Shisui -a solas- Shisui entendió el mensaje y sonrió -no se preocupe Fugaku-san yo ya me iba, te espero afuera Itachi- Itachi asintió mientras observaba a su padre serio mientras Shisui desaparecía en una nube de humo dejando a solas a los dos en la cocina.

Fugaku suspiro -Itachi, quiero que entrenes a Naruto y Sasuke, pero en especial a Naruto, quiero que le enseñes lo que no podrá enseñarle Minato- Itachi se quedo sorprendido su padre jamás le había pedido algo como eso -Esta bien padre, los entrenare- Fugaku sonrió -mañana antes de irte ven por unos pergaminos a la estación, Minato me los dio muchos días antes de que naciera Naruto, creo que presentía algo malo- suspiro con dolor -como sea dijo que eso ayudaría a su entrenamiento y como ya esta grande será mejor entrenarlo, lo dejo todo en tus manos- Fugaku se paro y se fue a su habitación.

Itachi observo como se iba y después de que se fue, decidió ir con Shisui, por lo que se encamino a la salida y justo lo vio en frente recargado, ya era muy tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo -¿Que te dijo?- Itachi sonrió -Solamente que entrene a Naruto y Sasuke, creo que Minato-san era alguien realmente importante para mi padre, creo que lo consideraba su hermano, así como yo a ti- Shisui sonrió, Itachi antes de bueno, de no venir del futuro, no le decía esas cosas, siempre se lo guardaba para él, era tan callado y misterioso, además era popular con las chicas, mucho mas que él -tranquilo, no moriré- sonrió y lo despeino.

Los dos decidieron caminar un rato, mientras iban hablando de cosas banales, cerca de la tienda de sus tíos observaron a un Hyuga salir junto con una pequeña niña. ¿Que hacían ahí? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de las miradas de odio por parte de los Uchiha? Bueno la niña se veía muy asustada, en cambio el otro Hyuga mantenía su mirada en alto sin hacer caso a las miradas de esos Uchihas, Shisui entrecerró los ojos, los Hyuga siempre se habían creído mejor que los Uchihas, por sus ostentosas ropas, su ojo blanco y según ellos por sus grandes tradiciones, realmente le desagradaban todos esos Hyuga tan engreídos y antipáticos. Itachi noto que el tipo alado de la niña se veía engreído y molesto, en cambio ella se veía que era alguien sumamente tímido e inseguro. Si no mal recordaba, su padre menciono que Hisahi Hyuga, el jefe del clan Hyuga había tenido una hija según las palabras de este era la deshonra del clan y era sumamente débil, era una vergüenza para su clan o algo así, tal vez era aquella chiquilla tímida.

De pronto la pequeña Hinata se tropezó con su Yukata, haciendo que varios Uchihas se rieran mordazmente, Uruchi** Uchiha callo a todos con su mirada enfadada y rápidamente ayudo a Hinata a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?- Uruchi veía que la pequeña se encontrara bien y no se haya hecho daño, gracias a esta acción varios Uchihas la miraron de mala manera.

-Hinata-sama ¿no se hizo daño?- Ko Hyuga tenía una notable precupacion en su mirada

Hinata negó tímidamente -n-no es-estoy bi-bien Ko-san y U-Uruchi-san- mientras lo decía se sonrojo y tomo aire para continuar -gr-gracias po-por su preo-preocupación- movió sus dedos nerviosamente y dio una pequeña reverencia hacia Uruchi, haciendo que varios Uchihas se sorprendieran, incluidos Shisui e Itachi, casi ningún Hyuga o mas bien NINGUNO había hecho una reverencia hacia un Uchiha. Hinata y Ko se alejaron del barrio perdiéndose entre las calles de Konoha, rápidamente Shisui e Itachi se acercaron a Uruchi.

-Uruchi-san ¿quién era esa niña Hyuga?- pregunto un poco anonadado Shisui.

-Oh no es cualquier pequeña, es la primogénita de ese tal Hiashi Hyuga, es la única Hyuga que conozco que no nos ve con altanería, bueno además de su madre claro, aunque ella no la recuerda muy bien, son como dos gotas de agua esas dos- sonrió de manera nostálgica -¿No vieron que ella era especial?-

Itachi sonrió de medio lado al ver que Shisui negaba un poco apenado -Yo si lo note tía, por lo que observe es tímida, al parecer le crearon algún tipo de trauma, es demasiado insegura de si misma, aunque en sus ojos se ve tal bondad que sería casi imposible para ella ser ninja- Uruchi sonrió al escuchar la acertada descripción de Itachi, su sobrino era bueno observando a los demás sin duda alguna.

-Así es, al parecer su padre le impuso ser la mejor, pero ella es demasiado bondadosa, aunque en este mundo ninja aunque seas de corazón noble, si tienes grandes dotes para ser ninja, tu destino ya esta trazado, no importa lo que pase, todos impondrán en ti el deber de proteger a la aldea y a tu clan- mientras Uruchi decía esto no aparto la vista ni un segundo de Itachi, por lo que Itachi entendió que era un mensaje para él. Después de todo el era demasiado amable como para ser ninja, pero por desgracia era un genio y como tal su destino era proteger a su aldea, a su clan pero sobre todo a su hermano menor, el ya había dado todo por todos, entonces Itachi entendió que esa segunda oportunidad no solo había sido otorgada para cambiar su destino, o alterar los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente, si no que también para que el pudiera ser feliz; él. que tanto se lo merecía al fin podría vivir sin tantas preocupaciones o con una pesada carga sobre sus hombros, como lo había llevado por tanto tiempo. En ese momento comprendió que después de terminar con todo, el merecía ser feliz. Después de todo no había nadie que se lo mereciera como él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Proximo capitulo: **"Primera Pijamada, ¡¿Nos entrenara Itachi-niisan?! EL Hokage se entera"

****Uruchi Uchiha en si no es tía de Sasuke e Itachi, pero aquí si lo es, tome la idea del anime, porque hay una parte donde Sasuke le dice tía y en si Uruchi significa Tía pero bueno creo que se me hace algo tierno o especial el que sea su tia, aunque bueno de alguna manera todos los Uchihas son familia no? xD**

**La verdad no estoy muy segura de si Fugaku fue amigo de Minato, pero me gustaría pensar que si lo fue, aunque claro al principio han de haber sido rivales al menos por parte de Fugaku, aunque me hace pensar que gracias a la personalidad tan calmada y amable de Minato, Fugaku termino siendo su amigo ¿no lo creen? Bueno yo quiero creerlo así, en especial porque Mikoto y Kushina se llevaban bien. **

***Tatsumi****: como unos se dieron cuenta (supongo xD) es de Akame ga kill, aun no lo supero TTnTT *se va llorando a un rincon***

**¡Lo sientoooo! no merezco ser llamada escritora, se que me pase con no escribir acaso ya paso un año? no lo se! sin duda alguna me arrepiento, pero no me llegaba la inspiración uwu mas con eso de los extras, fin de año, exámenes cada parcial, luego extravié mi usb TTnTT, luego que se casa Sanji, que no actualizan historias (son de mi club XD)**

**De verdad no era mi intensión les pido disculpas a todos los que siguen esta historia y la esperaron por tanto tiempo. ****Enserio lamento la esperaaa! De verdad… jamás volverá a ocurrir uwu Bueno una de mis lectoras me sugirió algo y como saben yo estoy abierta a cualquier aportación o comentario que me hagan, si creen que pueden mejorar la historia o en como escribo no duden en decírmelo, lo tomare en cuenta y agradeceré su aporte… espero que les agrade mi nueva forma de escribir… de verdad lo espero. Acepto cualquier sugerencia, insulto, queja de su parte nwn aunque si es un insulto preferiría que se lo guarden si no tienen algo de provecho que escribir. **

**Aunque soy nueva en escribir de esta forma… espero que les agrade, si no díganmelo**


End file.
